This invention relates to a method of automatically banderoling bundled sheet objects, such as banknotes, by laying a banderole, a strip, about the bundle and sealing the bundle by jointing together the banderole. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Methods of this kind are known previously. At one method, a strip provided with size on one side is laid about the bundle and fastened by means of the size or a corresponding medium. In cases when only certain portions are provided with size, there is the problem of automatically keeping account of the portions where the strip is pre-sized. A continuous layer of size requires a great amount of size, and at contact between the size and the surrounding exposed size, adjacent portions of the strip adhere to an undesired extent. In other known methods, the strip is coated with a layer, which plasticizes when being heated and is utilized as size. It is, however, a great problem to heat the layer just enough sufficiently as required for obtaining the necessary and permanent adherence.
Methods, at which the size is applied to the strip immediately before the strip is finally folded about the bundle, are less attractive from operation reliability and safety aspects.